Younger Siblings are sometimes wiser
by kikigirl101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate eachother.What happens when their younger siblings start dating and they have to spend time with eachother. What happens when Troy discovers a secret to Gabi's past that reveals why they've hated eachother all these years? TXG!
1. Why?

**Hey guys I know I'm supposed to update Gabriella or Vanessa but I can't think of any ideason what to do next so I'm writing this one. This is another one I have to add to the list of stories I have to finish. But I will finish all of them...eventually!**

**Well I hope ya like it ... tell me whatcha think!**

Gabriella Montez was driving to her enemy's house.

She stopped in the driveway and looked on the porch.

"_ugh I told her to wait on the porch so I wouldn't have to see **him** or any other Bolton." _she thought as she stepped out of the car and slammed the door in frustration.

She walked up to the house and knocked; tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to open the door.

She rolled her eyes as she saw who opened the door.

"Bolton." she said coldly

"Montez." he sneered just as icily

"STELLA!" she yelled standing outside the door.

"Wont. You. Come. in.?" he asked through gritted teeth as he forced a smile on his face.

He didn't like the idea of his younger brother dating a Montez in fact he hated it.

He hated the fact that his younger brother Dylan, a popular jock in middle school was dating the class nerd which happened to be Gabriella's sister Stella.

She didn't answer.

"Bye Dylan." said Stella as her and Dylan finally reached the porch where their older siblings were standing.

"Bye Stel." he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The two older teens watched the younger teens with disappointment and disgust.

Stella noticed it and asked "What?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and said "Nothing ." with bitterness in her voice

The ride home was silent.

**Back with the Bolton's **

"EW!" said Troy; his face scrunched up into disgust like he had just eaten a lemon.

"what?" asked Dylan

"nothings it's just... what do you see in that Montez girl?" he asked "I mean she's a nerd!" he exclaimed on the last part.

"That's just what I'd expect you to say! I don't care if she's a nerd I like her for who she is, hell I might even love her." he said

_woah I can't believe I just said that! Well I guess I do love her. _He thought

"That's nice that you love her and all but your a jock, your popular and she's going to ruin your reputation."said Troy

"Reputation. Reputation, that's all I hear from you 24/7 if you stopped caring about your damn reputation for 1 second you might realize somethings are more important and you might realize that there's more to life then basketball and cheerleaders." he said

Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head. " you got a lot to learn little bro." he said

"No you do!" Dylan yelled furiously " I bet you couldn't even go 1 second without caring about your reputation!" he said

"oh yeah?" asked his brother.

"yeah." he responded.

"watch." he said

"I. am. Not . Car. ing. About. My . Repu. ta. Tion. Right. Now." he said

holding up one finger every time he said a syllable.

"Ohh look ." he said waving 10 fingers then 3. "look I went 13 seconds without caring about my reputation ." he said

"oh do I still think my life revolves around basketball? Yes. Do I still think cheerleaders are hot? Yes. Do I think nerds are cool? No. you see Dylan that didn't work I guess your little theory was wrong. Oh I said theory wow I'm sounding smart I guess that's what happens when your little loser nerd girlfriend hangs here all day." he said instantly regretting it.

"You know what Troy? You can talk about me and how stupid I am that I'm dating a nerd but I draw the line at you insulting my girlfriend! I can't believe you, you of all people, your my brother you should at least be happy I'm happy with a love life but I guess your not. Family is supposed to support and be happy for each other no matter what so I guess your not my family your no longer my brother!" he said and stormed into the house slamming the door behind him.

**With the Montez's **

"Why do you like Dylan?" asked Gabriella "After all he's a jock he's bound to dump you anyways!" she said

"Gabriella!" her parents exclaimed

"Sorry but it's true!" she defended

"I don't give a damn th-"

"Stella!" her parents exclaimed

"fine, I don't give a _dang_ that I'm classified as a nerd and he's a jock and really popular." she said

" do you tutor him?" asked Gabi

"yeah so what?" said Stella

"so what is that he's using you he just wants to bring his grades up so he can stay on the basketball team like him loser brother Troy!" she exclaimed

_And the other idiot! _She thought

"what the hell is-"

"STELLA!" her parents yelled

"what the _Heck _is wrong with you? Can't you be happy for me just this once?" she pleaded

"not when I know he's going to break your heart." she said

"How do you know that's what he's going to do?" asked the smaller Montez daughter.

"Because I've seen Troy Bolton break many girl's hearts one to many times so what makes you think his brother's not like that?" she asked

"because I just know! He's sweet and caring and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me!" she said defending her Boyfriend.

"That's all bull everything he tells is a lie! You young so your still stupid and don't know anything about guys especially how they use and hurt girls to get what they want!" she screamed at her sister.

Stella looked like she was about to cry.

"you know what I think your just jealous of my and Dylan's relationship because you haven't had a solid relationship since that guy in8th grade raped you! That happened 3 years ago don't you think it's time to get over it?!? Why can't you let me be happy and me leave my relationship with Dylan alone!" she yelled back her voice cracking in some parts . Tears now fell as she ran upstairs.

Gabriella looked shocked she couldn't believe her sister had used her weakness against her. She was trying to forget the memory that happened 3 years ago when her boyfriend Zac who was Troy's older brother raped her. There's only one good feeling towards that memory and it's that he's dead never to come near her or any other girls ever again.

"Gabriella." said her parents in a much softer tone then they had been using all night.

"no it's OK" she said before walking up stairs as she passed her sister's room she heard her crying softly behind the door. She knew she had gone too far. But her sister did as well mentioning one of her worst nightmares. She closed the door to her room and cried as thought os that one terrible night came thrashing into her head.

**Hey! How was that for a first chapter?!? Lots of information in this one!!! well tell me what you think and if I should continue! R+R KIKI XOXO :)  
**


	2. That terrible night

**Hey guys! Warning: this is about Gabi getting raped so... yeah.**

_Flashback_

_Ding Dong!_

_She opened the door and smiled._

"_hey Gabs ready to go?" he asked_

"_yeah Zac, let me just grab my jacket." she said and went inside for a minute. _

"_bye mom!" she said as she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door._

"_Wait... Gabi where are you going?" asked her mother_

"_oh, me and Zac are just going to a party." she said _

"_OK, behave and Zac bring her back by 11." she said _

"_OK." they answered and went to the car. _

_Gabriella's mom knew that Zac was a little older then Gabriella. She was in 8th grade and he was in his 3rd year of High school but he was a good kid, or so everyone thought._

_There was alcohol at the party Gabi didn't drink any but that was different for Zac he on the other hand was drunk. _

"_Hey babe." he said walking up to Gabriella. _

_She smelled alcohol on his breath but didn't think anything of it._

"_Hey." she said as they began to dance._

_He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him._

_One hand on her waist the other one rubbing up and down her thigh. _

_She felt a little uneasy but chose to ignore it. _

_She was still dancing arms clinging to his neck his hand drifting up and down her back each time they went lower and lower down her waist. _

_Now she felt really uncomfortable and decided to stop it._

_She looked at the watch it read 10:30 _

"_Hey Zac?" she said_

"_yeah." he answered his voice a little husky it was something she's never heard but she didn't like it. _

"_it's 10:30 can you take me home?"she asked _

"_sure ." he said _

_she felt relieved _

"_After I do this." he said and roughly kissed her. _

_She slapped him hard across the face. She was now scared as she saw anger flash in his eyes. _

_He picked her up slinging her across his shoulder. _

"_Zac what are you doing?" she asked, then she saw him walking towards the stairs where the bedrooms were. _

"_Zac no! Put me down!" she yelled pounding her fists on his back until tears escaped her eyes and were running down her cheeks. Her makeup was running but she didn't care she was just scared._

_He threw her on the bed and began undressing both of them. After 30 minutes he got up put on his clothes and walked out of the room. _

_She sat up and gathered her clothes. It was a hot summer day but even with the jacket she brought she was cold. She shivered and cried . He had violated her in ways most women didn't want to be violated. She felt lonely and vulnerable. At the tender age of 14 she was raped and scarred for life._

_She called her mom and told her to pick her up. When she told her mom what happened she immediately went to the hospital to make sure everything was OK. The doctor said it was a miracle Gabriella wasn't pregnant. They Montez's later called the Bolton's to tell them the news of what had happened. The Bolton's replied by saying that Zac Bolton died early morning he was drunk and he crashed into a tree._

_The only people who knew that Zac had raped Gabi were his parents and Gabi's parents. The other two Bolton boys just thought that Gabi dated Zac and that he got drunk and killed himself. Stella only knew that some guy named Zac rapped Gabi but she didn't know it was Zac bolton the brother of her boyfriend. _

Gabriella wiped the tear away and washed her face. A small smiled came to her face as she remembered when they told her that Zac was dead.

" _the bastard, he deserved it" _she thought.

**Hey guys I know this one is kinda short but... idk. I tried to be as least descriptive as possible ... I hope I was. This is a kinda sad chapter considering it's about how Gabi got raped but anyways R+R! I may update again today! Well R&R – KIKI XOXO :)**


	3. At the movies

**Hey guys!! I'm SO SO sorry I haven't updated in like forever!!!! I've been really busy with this musical thing I'm doing and the rehearsals are every night which is when I usually update so I'm sorry!!! I'm going to try to update at least 2 more times before the month is over!! how does that sound?Good, I hope!**

Later that night.

Gabriella looked at the clock it flashed 5:30.

She had to take Stella and Dylan to the movies for their date.

With her and Troy as chaperone's , of coarse

Gabi washed up, put on some jeans and a cute tee shirt and went to get her sister.

She knocked on the door.

"come in."

"hey." she said

Her sister turned around to face her.

"hey, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm here to help you get ready, you have a date tonight with Dylan tonight or did you forget?" she asked

"I kinda did forget but I thought you didn't like me dating him?" asked Stella.

"I don't, but why should I stop you?" she asked

"Because your my sister and I care about you more then my boyfriend." said Stella

"That's sweet, but I want you to be happy, but if he does anything to you ,tell me." she said

"okay I promise." said Stella as she gave her big sis a hug.

"good now lets get you ready." said Gabi as Stella nodded.

Gabriella picked out a cute dress with blue floral prints and a baby blue bow around the waist. **(pic in profile)**

She put Stella's hair into a side ponytail and pinned her bangs up with blue clips. She had light makeup because like her sister Stella has natural beauty and she topped it off with cute white flats.

"There, she said looking at her sister, beautiful." she said and turned Stella so she faced the mirror.

"Perfect."said Stella.

Gabi drove over to the Bolton house. She parked the car and walked onto the porch with her sister and knocked on the door.

"Hello!" said Troy in a cheerful voice but then his smile dropped when he saw who was at the door.

"Oh it's _you._" he said

"Yes, it's _me._" answered Gabi

"uh, yeah I see that, so what are you doing here?" he asked pointing to both of them not just Gabi.

"Um, Stella and Dylan have a date and me and you were supposed to chaperon." she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right how could I forget? I mean there's no other way I'd like to spend my night then being with my brother and his annoying girlfriend and her bitchy sister." he said

"First off, my sister isn't annoying you're just a brat and second, thank you. Oh and if you want I'll chaperon by myself and you wouldn't be tortured." she offered. Why was she being so nice?

"No, I'm not leaving my brother alone with you and your little nerdy selves, no I'll be joining you, unfortunately." he said and called his brother who appeared at the door seconds later.

"Wow, Stel you look beautiful." he said .

"Thank you." she said ,smiling sweetly as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eww, okay let's keep this PG, now everyone into my car!" he ordered.

"Hello, what about my car?" asked Gabi

"What about it?" he asked

She rolled her eyes " I swear if anything happens to it, you'll pay!" she said

"yeah, cool your jets and get is the car." he said

"What's with her?!" he mumbled as he looked in the rear view mirror to see her stomping towards the car.

"Finally." he whispered, but loudly enough so Gabriella heard.

"Just shut up and drive Bolton!" she demanded

_PMS, city! _He thought as he rounded the corner and went onto the highway.

A couple minutes later they reached the movies

"Four tickets for Disterbia." said Stalla

**( I haven't seen it so everything that happens later in the chapter durring the movie may be completely wrong!)**

"Stella are you sure you want to watch that?" asked Gabi

"Yep!" she answered

"Ok then." said Gabi as the man handed Stella the tickets.

They walked over to the concession stand.

"I'll have a large pop corn and a large soda." said Troy

"I'll have a small popcorn, some M&M's , and a medium soda." she said

"And we'll have a medium popcorn, and two small sodas." said Dylan

"Okay your total is $26.58" said the cashier.

"K, " said Troy as he took out a $50 and payed.

Gabriella was walking and tripped over her own feet, she lost her balance and closed her eyes preparing for the impact of the hard floor, instead she felt two hands, strong hands, grip her arms and bring her up right.

"Wow there Montez." he said

She felt a little woozy and thought she might fall again when she felt a hand on her lower back. She cringed as soon as he made contact, but then turned around and realized it was Troy and relief washed over her, slightly.

"Wow, you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Troy as he saw her cringe

surprising Gabi and himself.

"No, I'm fine ." she answered

He gave her a half smile and guided her the rest of the way. Why and I being so nice? And did I just smile at her?

That was far from the truth, she was not okay. Ever since that night 3 years ago she had become very shy, and more secluded to herself. She was not comfortable around guys, especially guys who were older then her. She would cringe at their touch as scenes from that night would replay in her mind. She would worry that one day she would look behind her and instead of Troy or her dad or some random person touching her it would be Zac, getting his revenge. The only guy she was truly comfortable around was her dad and even sometimes he would touch her shoulder or hug her unexpectedly and she would cringe and shutter. So she hadn't had a boyfriend since.

They reached the theater.

"Okay, me and Dylan are going to sit a few rows in the front." said Stella as she happily dragged her Boyfriend along.

Troy and Gabriella sat a few rows up with a seat separating them.

The lights started turning off and Troy looked over to Gabriella to se her dumping the M&M's into her popcorn bag. **(I love doing that)**

He looked at her weirdly " I don't even want to know, Montez." he said and continued eating his popcorn.

She giggled " I like the combination of sweet and sour. Try it." she said

"No, I'm not going to eat that poison." he whispered.

"It wont hurt I promise." she insisted

"Okay fine." he said and grabbed a handful, chucking it into his mouth.

"wow, your actually right for once Montez, this isn't bad." he said

Gabriella rolled her eyes.

**( k, this is where everything is probably wrong with the movie.)**

The guy slammes the knife through the door, then he stabs another hole in the door each one coming closer and closer to the kids head.

Gabi gasped.

Then the closet opened and the murderer stepped out and launched himself onto the kid, yet again trying to kill him.

This time both Troy and Gabi jumped a little.

The kid walks into the basement and peels the blanket off the object on the table and is shocked to see a corpse lying on the table.

Gabi jumps even more and goes to the seat next to her and grippes onto his arm.

Troy jumps at the sudden feeling of someone touching him and sees Gabriella , her head burried in his chest, a death grip on his arm.

He chuckled slightly _Eh, I'll leave her. _He thought

A half hour later the movie ended and the lights went back on.

Troy laughed at their current position Gabriella was gripping onto his arm and Troy was shielding his eyes.

Wow how did that get there? He asked himself as he removed his hand from Gabi's waist.

"Montez,Gabriella,Gabi." he called

She looked up at him shocked.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, it's just that well you called me Gabriella instead of Montez.

"Well uh... that's because it's the only way I could get your attention." lied

"Oh, ok." she said and walked down the steps to find Stella and Dylan.

The truth was he liked the name,Gabriella it sounded beautiful. He always used to be jealous of his brother Zac when they dated, he had a huge crush on Gabriella a few years ago but couldn't act on his feelings since she was his brother's property. After his death he thought it was Gabriella's fault so his feelings toward her changed into hatred, not for just her but for the whole Montez family.

He looked up to see Gabriella, Dylan and Stella calling his name. He ran down the steps two at a time and walked out to the parking lot. He drove back to his house.

"Tonight was fun , we should do it again sometime." said Dylan

"Totally!." agreed Stella as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

The two teens stood there shocked, neither one had expected her to do that.

"Well tonight was interesting, started Gabi, it wasn't that bad." she admitted

"Yeah , I guess your kinda right ," said Troy

"Well until the next date, said Gabi then realized what that sounded like and said, I mean until _their_ next date." she said

"Yup," he nodded

"See ya Gabriella." he whispered in her ear as she passed him on the way to her car. She turned around shocked but he was already closing the front door.

She smiled slightly before putting the key in the ignition and driving home.

**Hey so how was that! I thought it was pretty good! But your the judge of that! What do you think should happen next? I need ideas!!! well like I said I'll try and update A.S.A.P! I'll try to update Wednesday but I'm not making any promises! Sry! Well R&R-KIKI XOXO :)**


	4. Tutoring,A's, and questions

**Hey I updated a couple days ago and I couldn't stay away any longer so here it is! Enjoy!**

"_Troy Alexander Bolton! I can not believe you are failing chemistry!" Yelled his dad over the phone_

"Yeah I kinda forgot to mention that." he said

"_Troy you know as well as I do that you need a C average to stay on the team." he scolded his son_

"Yeah I know." he said

" _Okay then what are you going to do to fix it?" asked his father._

"I don't know, I , I'll get a tutor." he said

"_Who?" asked his father._

"Um.." he said

**DING DONG!**

"Hold on someones at the door." he said

He looked at who was at the door and smiled.

"I'll get Gabriella, you know Stella's older sister" he said into the phone. While opening the door wider so they could come in.

"_are you sure she's okay with that? And don't you hate her?" asked his dad_

"Yeah she's , he looked at Gabriella's face to see that she was furious because he was talking about her,

Ecstatic" he lied

"And I don't hate her I just dislike her very much, and who knows maybe after this we wont , dislike each other as much." he said

"_Okay, what ever works for you as long as you bring that grade up!" stressed his father._

"Yeah, okay!" he said and hung up.

"Yeah um, what do I have to do?"asked Gabriella's

"Tutor me." he said

"Heck, no!" she said

"please it would be helpful so your not bored while were supposed to chaperone our siblings dates" he said

"on one condition, you have to actually try and not be obnoxious." she said

"fine!" he said

"Okay when do I start?" she asked

"uh, right now." he said

"what? I don't have my book or anything." she said

"Chill out Montez, I have everything up stairs in my room." he said walking towards the stairs gesturing for her to follow.

She was frozen._ "Up stairs in my room" _his words kept replaying in her mind , over and over again.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" he asked

she shook her head and blinked a couple times "Oh, uh can we not go up to your room, we can keep a better eye on them down here besides I don't want to invade your privacy or anything." she said

"I'm sure they will be just fine and you wont be invading my privacy." he said

She glanced over at Stella who nodded saying she understood.

"Uh, Troy, um my mom told her to stay in the same room as us because she doesn't want any funny business." she said

he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose "fine." he said and walked up stairs to retrieve all of his materials.

"Thank you." Gabi mouthed to Stella who returned it with a smile and a thumbs up.

Troy walked down stairs with one of his tests, his book and some pencil and paper.

"Okay lets take a look at your test." said Gabi as she scanned the first couple problems noticing they were all wrong.

"Troy how could you not know that water is H2O?" she asked

"Well I , I don't know I didn't study." he admitted

"Oh so you didn't study, why not?" she asked

"Because I was out with my girlfriend." he said

"Why were you out with your girlfriend when you knew you had to study for a test?" she asked

"Jeeze Gabs, what's with the 3rd degree?" he asked

"If you wanted to know more about my love life just ask me and I'd gladly tell you." he said and smirked.

She blushed " No, I'm just trying to figure out why you don't study." she answered

"fine the reason I don't study is because I'm too damn lazy and I don't feel like it sometimes." he said

"Good, now were getting somewhere, So here's the plan you will study your test and fix everything you got wrong and give it to me in about 30 minutes." she said

"What your not my teacher !" he said

"Do you want to pass chemistry or not?" she asked simply

"Fine." he huffed and began his work.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Okay times up." she said

"Aww c'mon Gabi I only have one problem left." he said

"Fine finish it quickly." she said

a few seconds later

"Okay I'm done." he said

She took the paper from him and began correcting.

"Good news." she said

"Oh I passed!" he said excitedly

"just barley, C-" she said

"Yeah!" he said smiling a little

"Okay lets study a little more so you ready for the test tomorrow." she said

"what does water equal ?" she asked

"H2O" he answered

"Carbon dioxide?" she asked

"CO2" He answered

"Good." she said and gave him a half smile.

And so on, Their younger siblings watched on in curiosity.

"A few days ago they would've killed each other if they were in the same room, but now their sitting across from each other and talking normally without insults what has the world come to?" whispered Stella as they peeked their heads over the couch so they wouldn't be seen.

" Well he's using her to stay on the team, it's normal for him to do that." said Dylan and Stella just nodded her head saying she understood.

They worked for a while longer when Mrs.Montez called Gabriella's cell phone and said that they needed to go home for dinner.

Gabriella said Good bye and her and Stella walked to the car and drove home.

**DINNER TIME ( WITH THE BOLTON'S) **

"So you got Gabriella to be your tutor?" asked his dad

"Yep, she helped me today." he answered.

"Okay good." said his father

Troy was clearing the plates when he put the plate down and though for a moment.

"Troy's what's up? Is something bothering you?" asked his mother.

"hey mom, dad can I ask you something?" he asked

"Yeah, anything." answered his parents sounding a little worried.

"Gabriella, is there something wrong with her?" he asked

"why would you think that?" asked his father.

"Well, she wont let me go near her, she cringes when I touch her, she-"

"Wait, why would you have to touch her?" asked his mother. cutting him off

"Well it was when we went to the movies , she tripped and I caught her , she was still a little bit shaky about the fall so I placed my hand on her back to guide and and when I did she cringed, kinda like she was afraid of me or something." he said

His parents glanced at each other.

"Yeah well like I was saying, she cringes at people's touch, she's jumpy all the time and when I asked her to come up stairs to my room so the noise from the movie Dylan and Stella were watching wouldn't bother us she looked almost as if she was scared." he said " It's like she's built these walls around herself and doesn't let anyone in." he said

His parents gave each other knowing looks.

"W-well you see..." started his mother who glanced at her husband for help because she couldn't find the right words.

"Gabriella, she , she uh... she had something happen to her when she was younger it was something very scary for her and she just hasn't gotten over it yet." explained his father.

"oh, what happened?" asked Troy

"Were not in the position to tell you, uh, I think Gabriella should tell you when she's ready ." said his mother.

"Oh, ok" he said sounding a bit disappointed, well he was he wanted to know more on the subject, he wanted to know why she is the way she is.

**The next day at school. **

Troy was sitting in his 3rd period class, chemistry, they had just gotten their tests results back.

Troy was staring at the clock, _one minute and I'm out of here!_, he thought as he continued to glare at the clock as the seconds ticked by.

"Troy, no matter how much of a death glare you give it , the clock will still tick second by second it wont go any faster and it wont go any slower!" said the teacher.

Troy rolled his eyes and continued to glare at the clock.

1 ...He counted before the bell rang and he sprang out of his seat and dashed out of the room.

"Montez!" he shouted

"Montez!" he exclaimed again.

Gabriella heard her name being called but when she looked to see who it was she rolled her eyes and continued taking things out of her locker.

"Montez!" he screamed again as he got closer to her locker.

One of the kids noticed this and gave him a weird look, Troy noticed and immediately stopped running.

"What are you looking at, freshman?" he said and glared at him then continued running down the hall towards Gabriella

"Gabi, he said out of breath, look what I got on my test." he said and shoved the paper in her hand before leaning on the lockers and catching his breath.

Hey eyes widened.

"Nice job Troy! A+ I'm so proud of you!" she said and smiled. She extended her hand to give him a high-five but he surprised himself by hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Gabs ,your a great tutor!" he said smiling, come to think of it that was the first genuine smile he had ever given her.

She blushed

"No problem, anytime!" she called as she saw him running down the hall to his locker, with the biggest grin ever on his face.

"Why are you all smiley Gabi?" asked Taylor

"Oh nothing." she said

"Mmmhm, I saw you with Bolton." she said

Gabi smiled. "So he was happy, he still gets to stay on the team and I was really proud of him 'cause I didn't think he had it in him but he proved me wrong." she said still smiling.

"Mmmhm." was all Taylor said before she closed her locker and walked to her class.

**Hey!!! okay this was a kinda boring chapter but it'll get better I promise!!!! What do you think Taylor means by "Mmmhm" ? And now Troy knows that something bad happened to Gabi, what do you think he's going to do now? Well I'll update A.S.A.P !!! cuz I got some really good ideas, I may even update later today!!!! well R&R – kiki xoxo :)**


	5. Celebrating & Mini pool party gone wrong

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews!! they mean the world to me and always put a smile on my face!**

**64 reviews so far lets see if we can make it to 70!!!! enjoy:)**

Gabriella walked through the crowded hallways as if she was on cloud 9. She was so pleased with his improvement and she was proud of him for getting an A on his test. She was bursting with joy and she was smiling, she couldn't stop. Or could it be that she was like this because Troy had just kissed her on the cheek? She didn't know but what ever it was she loved it!

She stopped by a locker with a group of guys huddled around talking. She tapped one of them on the shoulder and waited for them to turn around.

"Just because your Troy's tutor doesn't mean you can hang out with us." he said

"Yeah I know." she said " Besides , she said looking the group up and down and put a disgusted look on her face, why would I want to?"

The looked at her weirdly. "Okay what do you want?" asked Chad

"Your Troy's friend right?" she asked

"duh, I thought you were smarter then that?" he said and snickered a little bit

"right so what's Troy's favorite dessert?" she asked

"Why do you want to know?" he asked and turned back to his friends ignoring her.

" how about you tell me before I get Zeke to freaking fillet your ass!" she threatened

She heard a chorus of "Oooh" from the guys and then Chad spoke up.

"Oh she's feisty!" he exclaimed while the guys snickered.

"Chad just tell her." said Zeke speaking up for the first time since the "argument" began.

"oh , now your standing up for her!" said Chad in a girly voice.

"Shut it Chad, now tell her what ever she wants to know or I _will _fillet your ass!" he said, glaring at Chad.

"Cheesecake. " he said before walking away.

"Thanks Zeke." said Gabi giving him a small hug .

"No problem Gabs." he said before smiling at her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jason

"She's not that bad when you get to know her." he answered and walked to his class.

Gabriella helped Zeke hook up with Sharpay and in return Zeke looked out for her every once and a while. He never hated her like the rest of the team did, he just couldn't find a reason to ,so he never did.

She was walking to her desk when she passed by Troy and whispered " come by my house after school." she sat down and looked at him. He nodded and smiled.

LATER THAT DAY

Gabriella opened the door and let Troy in. He sat down at the table and she placed a plate in front of him with a slice of cheesecake.

"how did you know I liked cheesecake?" he asked

She blushed " Oh a little birdy told me." she said

"Yeah a little birdy with a filleted ass!" he exclaimed

She giggled.

"cleaver Montez , I didn't think you had it in you to insult people." he said.

"well, you don't know a lot about me." she said

"touche" he said as she laughed.

He finished his food and got up.

"That was an excellent cake, I'm sorry but I have to go my parents want to celebrate as well." he said

She nodded understandingly.

"Oh come by tomorrow at around 12:30 with Stella , I'm having a mini pool party for just the four of us." he said

"Ok." she said smiling as she walked him to the door.

"See ya tomorrow, oh and bring the rest of that cake ." he said before getting in his car and driving away.

NEXT DAY

Gabriella was standing at the Bolton's front door dressed in a brown bikini with a white cover up skirt. ( is that what they're called?) In her bag she had a towel, flip-flops, and some extra clothes. Stella was standing next to her wearing the exact same outfit except in pink.

She knocked on the door. A few seconds later Troy opened the door dressed in red swim trunks with the wild cat emblem on the front and the letters "E H" on the leg. He also had a white towel draped over his shoulder and was wearing flip-flops. Always trying to show his school spirit.

He looked at her. He couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked, her slim waist and petite figure made her look even more tantalizing. He wouldn't of been _this_ turned on if it was some random cheerleader but she wasn't a cheerleader she was Gabriella Montez and he definitely had a _thing_ for her. Where did all the hate that had built up over the years gone?Why was he being nice to her? Why was checking her out at this very moment?

She looked at him, his toned chest, his muscular shoulders, his rock solid abs, his very well built structure. How hadn't she noticed he was so attractive?Why hadn't she noticed this feeling? This feeling she was all too familiar with , it was the feeling she had been trying to avoid for the past three years; desire. She had this thirst for him, like she wanted to see him, she couldn't wait to hear his voice or be near him. It was as if she _needed _him and that feeling scared her, it proved that she had fallen for him; fallen hard.

"Hey Troy are we just going to stand here or are you going to invite us in?" asked Stella.

Troy and Gabriella blushed as they caught each other's gazes. ( is that a word?)

Troy opened the door wider and let them in. Stella ran to the back yard and jumped in the pool with Dylan close behind.

"So, did you bring the cake?" he asked looking at her hands and at her bag to see if she held the prized item.

"Gosh Troy, you look like a little kid searching for his Christmas presents." she said laughing

"Well did you bring it?" he asked once more this time licking his lips as he thought of how good it tasted.

"Yes I did bring it." she stated and opened her bag and took out the cake.

"YES!!" exclaimed Troy before doing a little happy dance and setting the cake on one of the tables outside.

Gabriella walked out to see Stella doing a flip off the diving board.

Troy grabbed a plate and spoon and served himself a huge slice of cake. Gabriella laughed as he shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Then he ran inside and grabbed a glass of milk and came back out. He drank the milk and swallowed everything in his mouth, before sticking his tongue out to Gabriella as if to say "all done". Gabriella laughed even harder.

"Okay, I'm going in, you coming?" he asked her.

"Nope I think I'll just sit here for a little bit." she answered.

"Fine, suite yourself." he said as he did a cannonball into the pool causing water to splash Gabriella.

Gabriella glared at him playfully, while he gave her his award winning smile.

After a few more minutes Troy got out and sat next to Gabriella. "Are you sure you don't want to come in yet?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said

He sighed and rolled his eyes. " Guess if I want to get something done I have to do it myself." he muttered before he picked her up and threw her into the pool.

She came up and was glaring at him and this time she was truly mad. "TROY!" She yelled

"GABRIELLA!!" he yelled mocking her. She let out a frustrated sigh and Troy thought that maybe that throwing her in wasn't the best thing to do.

"Alright, do you want me to help you out?" he asked sounding defeated.

"Yes." she said as he extended his arm for her to grab on to. Instead of letting him pull her out she tugged on his arm and sent him tumbling in.

"Oh you are so dead, Montez." he threatened before he began tickling her. She burst into a fit of laughter kicking and screaming. Finally when she was out of breath he stopped.

After a few minutes of catching their breath they decided to have a diving contest. Troy went first doing a double front flip. Gabriella was next, she was never really good at diving but she thought she would give in a try. She walked out onto the board and she felt like a prisoner on a pirate ship that had been forced to walk the plank. She peered over the edge and when she saw how high it was she looked terrified.

"C'mon Gabi, your not going to drown." said Troy

"_your not going to drown." said her late boyfriend Zac_

_She trusted him so she jumped of the board even though she couldn't swim that well. He didn't know that so he thought it would be fun to plunge her head down every time she came up for air. So he was basically drowning her. Luckily a life guard saw what was happening and ordered him to stop, but it was too late she was clawing through the water trying to stay afloat but too much water had entered her lungs and she was going down. That's when the life guards jumped in and saved her. _

She kept thinking about it as she was walking on the board. She didn't notice that she was at the end of the board and she took one more step and fell off landing in a belly flop it made a loud noise as skin hit water.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt!" Exclaimed Troy , wincing at the sight. Then they began laughing, it was a natural response for someone to laugh at someone else's pain. They continued laughing until about a minute or two had passed by and she still hadn't swam up. They all got worried and searched the bottom of the pool, then he spotted her lying there; motionless.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled before jumping in to save her.

**DUN DUN DUN... okay that was a kinda bad cliff hanger!! So what did you think, I was getting bored with the story and thought it needed more drama!!! any ideas for the next chapter? Is she alive ? Is she dead? What's going to happen? If you have any ideas about what her "condition" should be for the next chapter feel free to tell me in your reviews. I hope this chapter wasn't that boring! Well R&R – kiki xoxo :)**

**PS- also some ZANESSSA news! Rumor has it that Zac and Vanessa may be moving in together!! They were spotted in down town L.A. ****shopping**** for furniture!**


	6. Saving her & haunted dreams

**Hey!!! thanks for your reviews!!! I don't know what to say except enjoy!**

Troy dove into the pool to save her. He brought her up and laid her on the floor next to the pool.

"Gabriella." he said as he laid his head on her chest.

"She's not breathing." said Troy as he pinched her nose , pressed his lips on hers and began to perform CPR on her while Stella pumped her chest.

_I've wanted to kiss her for 3 years and when I finally get to she's unconscious. _He thought

They did this a few more times before she sat up quickly and started spitting out water and coughing violently.

Troy's mouth cracked into a small smile " Gabi, are you okay?" he asked

She looked at him for a minute then answered " Who are you?" before slipping out of consciousness .

"Gabi!" Troy exclaimed. As Dylan ran inside and dialed 911. He ran back outside "The ambulance is on its way." he confirmed

"Gabriella!" Troy yelled as he squeezed her hand and splashed water on her face trying to wake her up.

He checked her pulse. She had one but barley . "Gabriella!" he exclaimed once more before a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Right through here." he heard someone say and then he was pushed away from her and the medical crew was taking her pulse and blood pressure.

"You know son, she's barley alive. But I'm sure she's very grateful you saved her." said one of the ambulance drivers.

"Who's going to ride with her?" asked another man.

Everyone looked at Troy but he shook his head and pointed to Stella.

"She's your big sister so make sure she's okay, we'll meet you at the hospital." he said to Stella who looked really scared and was crying.

"It's okay." he said before giving her a hug and lifting her into the ambulance.

He looked at his brother and looked at the ambulance "Can he go too?" he asked

The ambulance drivers looked in the ambulance to see if there was any more room before he nodded and Dylan hopped in and hugged Stella.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Troy parked his car and ran inside. As soon as he walked through the door he heard Dylan and Stella calling his name. He ran over to them " Is she okay?"

"Her lungs collapsed on the way to the hospital and she broke a rib, so she's being prepped for surgery." said an unfamiliar voice.

They turned around and saw a doctor standing behind them. "Hello, I'm doctor Magonnagal." he said

"I'm Troy Bolton Gabriella's friend." he said then he pointed to Stella and Dylan " This is her little sister Stella and my brother Dylan."

"Hello." he said to them

"Hi." they chorused.

"Well Mr.Bolton I must say I'm quite impressed , you saved her life and from what I heard from these two charming kids is that you were very calm about it." said the doctor

"Um, I guess so." Troy said

"Have you ever thought about getting a job in the medical field?" asked the doctor

"No, sir." he said

"Ah, what a shame you could be really good!" said the doctor

"I'll give it some thought." said Troy

"Splendid." said the doctor

"Uh, Doc, not to be rude or anything but when can we see her?" he asked

"Well the surgery normally takes about 4 -5 hours." said the Doctor

"Okay." said Troy

"They walked into Gabriella's room and sat down , waiting.

Troy called Gabriella's mom and she told him she would be there after she finished work.

He called his parents and explained why they weren't home.

He went down to the cafe to get some coffee and some soda for Dylan and Stella.

When he got back he sat in his room thinking about what was happening and he glanced at his watch 8:30. He glanced back up at the sound of the door opening as they wheeled Gabriella's bed in.

"She's still knocked out from the pain meds but she should be waking up in a few hours ." said the doctors.

Troy nodded.

"Gabriella." he spoke softly

"Can you hear me?" he asked not really waiting for an answer.

"Troy?" he heard a voice ask but it wasn't Gabriella's it was her mom's

"Yes, Ms.Montez.?"

"Hello, how are you dear?" she asked

"Fine I guess." he mumbled

She looked at Gabriella and sighed "Gabi, you have to wake up, we need you." she said as she grabbed her daughters hands in her own.

"Troy needs you, and even though he's blushing his head off right now and he wont admit it he cares about you a lot , he loves you." she said as Troy was red as a tomato.

"And even though you don't want to admit it, you love him too." she said as she started crying a little.

"When did they wheel her in?" asked her mom

"about an hour ago, her pain meds haven't worn off yet." he said

"She's heavily sedated, and she's stubborn too I doubt she'll be waking up anytime soon!" said Ms.Montez laughing as she reminisced about her daughter.

A couple more hours passed and Gabriella still hadn't woken up.

"Troy, it's 11:30, you've had a long day and I think you should go home." she said

"But what about Gabi, what if she wakes up?" he asked not wanting to leave.

"Don't worry about Gabi, I'll call you in the morning and tell you how her condition is." said Ms.Montez.

"Okay." Troy said before shaking Dylan awake and walking to his car.

**Gabriella's POV**

_Zac and Gabriella were sitting at the park laughing and having a good time. Zac picked her up and brought her to the grass under a shady tree. He started kissing her and pressing her against a tree. _

"_Zac, no!" she said and smacked him._

"_You don't know who your messing with!" he yelled at he glared at her, his gaze burning holes in her eyes. _

_All she could remember were those piercing blue eyes. Warm like the ocean but cold as the ice. The pointed glare like needles in her face._

"Gabriella." said her mother as she began to stir awake.

"Gabi, Troy's here I bet your happy to see him." she said

Troy came over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

She noticed his eyes. They were the same blue piercing ones from her dream.

"No, he's back." she whispered

"Gabriella are you okay?" he asked noticing the distant look on her face.

"Get away from me you creep!!! I hate you Zac, get the hell away!" she screamed at him before slapping him on the face.

Troy thought she was delusional.

_Who the hell is Zac? And what did he do to make her react like that?_ He asked himself as walked into the bathroom to look at the newly formed bruise on his face!

**Okay this was really REALLY bad I hated this chapter!! I thought it was crap!!! If you think I should re write it tell me cuz I personaly think I should!! well R+R- kiki xoxo**

**ps- much love to all who review:)**


	7. AN SRY!

**Hey!!! Okay, my last chapter wasn't the best one but I'm glad a lot of you reviewed. Um... nobody was too harsh with their reviews, but you can be as mean as you want cuz it's constructive criticism. A lot of you thought I should leave it the way it is and a few of you thought I should re-write it. Well, I'm not going to re-write the whole chapter but I may change a couple things . And hopefully when I do change those things it'll answer the question that comes up in almost every review. How doesn't Troy know who Zac is? um... yeah thanks for the reviews and I will update a hopefully better version of chapter 6 soon!**

**Kiki xoxo :)**


	8. Gabriella you have to Tell me!

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy and my dog just died. Well enjoy and I hope it's better then the last chapter!**

**ps- I know I said I would post a better version of chapter 6 but I decided it was okay the way it is!**

After Gabriella's little episode where she smacked Troy , he didn't visit her anymore.

_She was just delusional _He convinced himself as he stepped onto her front porch about to knock on the door.

Stella called him everyday she was in the hospital begging him to visit but he would always give her some excuse about how she needed space and was obviously very traumatized about what had happened at his pool at couple days ago.

Finally Stella had gotten on his last nerve and he decided to visit her at her house when she was released from the hospital, which was today.

He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Troy!" yelled Stella as she answered the door and ran to him giving him a hug.

"Thank you for saving my sister, If you weren't there I don't know what I would've done if she..." she said getting teary.

"Stella c'mon don't cry she's alive and well." he said reassuring the little girl.

"Can I go see her?" he asked

She nodded and pointed in the direction of the stairs.

He walked all the way up and realized she didn't tell him which door it was. He was about to go down and ask her when he spotted a sign on one of the doors that said " Doing homework, do not disturb"

He chuckled quietly, it was just like Gabriella to do homework even after she almost drowned.

He knocked and waited a couple seconds. No answer. He decided to just go in. He opened the door and found a girl lying on her bed punching numbers into a calculator and scribbling something in her notebook.

"Gabriella?" he called . She didn't answer. He looked closer and noticed she was wearing headphones.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to startle her.

Feeling the sudden change in weight on her bed she took off her headphones and looked up.

She saw those piercing blue eyes, she had to fight the urge to get up and run away , but she knew it was Troy.

"Hi" she said softly

"Hey, mind if we have a little talk?" he asked, feeling like he was talking to a 5 year old,

she shook her head and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Can you tell me why you slapped me and called me Zac?" he asked

" I don't know why I called you that." she lied

" yes you do Gabriella, for you to have so much hate and fear in your eyes he must've done something unforgivable." said Troy

"you right, but I don't want to tell you." she said

" why not?" he asked

"Because you would judge me and were just starting to become friends and that would ruin it." she said

"Gabriella I would never judge you, especially if it was his fault." said Troy

She shook her head

"Gabriella, you have to tell me because if he hurt you I'll kill him." he said while gripping her arms tightly.

She shook her head .

"Gabriella you Have to tell me!!" he exclaimed and gripped her arms tighter, his nails leaving impressions on her skin.

"Troy, let go your hurting me!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Troy realized what he was doing and quickly let go.

She crawled to the front of her bed leaving Troy alone at the edge.

He let out a frustrated sigh and buried his head in to his hands.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to know." he apologized

"It's Ok Troy, but don't worry about it, it's all in the past, what happened in the hospital happened because I was just coming out of my pain meds, I was delusional, I didn't know what I was doing."she said

" I know but I just don't want to see you afraid or scared of me, or anybody because of that jerk," he said.

She smiled warmly, He really cared about her.

He smiled back, " So, can you please tell me what he did?" he asked once again

Gabriella's smile had disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

" I'll tell you when I'm ready." she said

"But, I told you I wouldn't judge you " he said , his voice rising.

" So, did you only tell me that so I would tell you my past?" she said " So, you didn't mean it, you were going to judge me anyways?" she said

"No, Gabriella, Listen I just meant -"

"No, _you_ listen Troy, I'm not especially proud of what happened,So I don't know why your so eager to find out something about my past that scares me to death? Why? So you can do the same, traumatize me, so when I land in the hospital another day I can slap another guy's face ans tell them to go to hell

?" she said

"No , I... I just wanted to know." he said

"Yeah right, that's Bull Troy and you know it, I knew it, if I can't trust you with my heart how can I trust you with my secret!" she screamed at him.

Troy had had enough, he didn't need her screaming at him, especially when he didn't do anything.

He stood up from the bed and walked out of her room.

"That's right walk away you coward!" she screamed after him.

A couple seconds later she heard the door slam she she fell back onto her bed thinking _what did I just do?_

**Ok I'm not especially proud of this chapter but I thought since I hadn't updated in a LONG time I owed at least something to you guys! I need ideas on how Troy can forgive Gabriella !!!Sorry if it was terrible , well R&R! Kiki xoxo :)**

**ps- this story may only be about 10-12 chapters, not too long! **


	9. Apologies and Forgiveness?

**Hey! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! So will Troy forgive Gabriella or vise versa? I don't know read and find out!!**

**P.S. - I don't own HSM or the song 'Never met a girl like you' by Corbin Bleu**

Troy got home and slammed the door shut. His parents looked at each other wondering what was wrong.

He heard the familiar song coming from his cell phone one that he had especially for a certain brunet that called to schedule their tutoring sessions.

_You are _

_individual...never typical _

_Everything you do...you do your own way_

_Letting down your hair...made me stop and stare_

_very first time...I saw your face_

his father looked at his wife and mouthed " Who is that?" his wife simply shrugged in response.

_When you smile...gotta style_

_and it shows... you've got it goin' on_

_How you walk... the way you talk_

_ya gotta know... your everything I want _

Troy was contemplating weather or not to pick up the phone.

_Never met a girl like you_

_your so amazing_

_every little thing you do_

_gets me every time _

"Aren't you going to pick it up?" asked his mother, who was burning to know who was calling.

Troy shrugged _'maybe I should just see what she wants' _He thought

_Never met a girl like you_

_you drive me crazy_

_you the only one_

_I think about day...and night._

" What, were you not done yelling at me at your house?" he snarled

"Troy, I'm sorry I-"

" No, _I'm_ sorry you ever became my friend, go to hell, there, happy I said it for you." he screamed before he snapped the phone shut and chucked it at the wall where it smashed into pieces.

"TROY BOLTON! You do not talk to anyone like that." his father screamed

"I know, I'm sorry." he said calming down a bit

"I didn't do anything wrong all I did was ask her a stupid question." he said quietly.

"Who?" ask his mother, she was dying to know who had called.

"Gabriella." he said simply

" What happened?" she asked

"Well do you remember a couple days ago when I went to visit Gabriella in the hospital?" he asked

his parents nodded and urged him to continue.

"Well that day she was just waking up, she called me Zac and slapped me-"

"Oh dear , she was just getting out of her pain medication she didn't know what she was-"

"Mom, that's not it, I get that she was just getting out of her pain meds it's just that she looked at me like she was afraid like she hated me or something, and I don't even know who the heck that Zac guy is." he said

His parents looked at each other and his mother mouthed. "Should we tell him?"

His father's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.

"What am I going to do? She probably hates me after all I said to her just now on the phone." he said

"Well apologize and see how it goes from there." said his father as Troy merely nodded.

_MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL_

"Gabriella." he called out to her in the hallway. She heard him call her name but she ignored it.

"Gabi." he said once she reached her locker. She didn't say anything so he decided to keep talking.

"I'm sorry about-"

"Save it!" she said as she closed her locker and shoved past him.

He grabbed her arm so she couldn't walk away. "I'm sick, I'm sick and tired of _trying_ to get on your good side, one day your all smiles and then next you go into bitch mode. I'm trying to apologize for what happened the other day and you wont let me. I didn't even do anything wrong! Your acting worse then Sharpay and she's a freaking drama queen for god sake! What the hell,your always afraid that someone will find out your precious little secret I bet it's not even bad, so get over yourself and just tell me already." he yelled at her, attracting some un-needed attention.

Tears pricked her eyes and her voice shook. " It's nice to know what you _really_ think of me!Do you think I would be acting like a drama queen if my secret wasn't that awful? Fine, you want to know so bad I'll tell you. I was raped, by Zachary Bolton, your own flesh and blood, Happy now!" She screamed at him. Every one's mouth's dropped and the hallways were dead silent.

He was shocked, that was definitely not what he had expected her to say, maybe that he had been drunk or that she had been arrested for stealing something, I mean after all it was high school but not that she was raped and not that it was by his own brother.

He looked at her, and everyone around them , he looked into her eyes and sighed. He saw the barriers he had spent weeks trying to tare down, built up once again, good as new. She looked sad and violated, tears now fell freely down her cheeks.

He loosened his grip on her arm a little and she managed to wiggle out of his grasp. She hugged her books tighter to her chest before running away down the hall, small sobs escaping her mouth.

He looked in the direction where she ran off, he noticed the crowd around them had started dispersing, but he however stood in the same spot ;frozen. He looked down down at his hand it was still in the same spot where it had been when he was holding her arm.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to no one before he curled his fingers into a fist and punched one of the lockers in frustration.

**Ok, that was kinda short. What did you think?!? I thought it was pretty good, despite the fact that Troy and Gabi got into an even bigger argument. Well I need ideas!!! so please help what should happen next and I need a really special/romantic way of having Troy apologize!! Well R&R – Kiki xoxo :)**


	10. Arguments and Understanding

**Hey! So in the last chapter Troy ( and the whole school) found out about Gabriella's secret! Ooh what's Troy going to do now? Idk... so read! Enjoy!!! **

**P.S. - OMG! HSM2 COMES OUT IN 7 DAYS!!!!!!!**

Troy sat in Biology, his last class of the day, staring at the seat in front of him where a beautiful brunet would normally sit if she was there. But she wasn't, it had been about an hour since their argument in the hallway and Gabriella had not shown up to class so Troy suspected that she had gone home.

He glanced at the clock and noticed there were 10 minutes left of class. He sat there tapping his pencil impatiently and as soon as the bell rang he ran out the door.

Troy went up the stairs to his room and fell onto the bed.

_No wonder she hated me and our family she thought I was going to do the same to her. _He thought.

" How come I didn't realize it before , all the signs were there." he mumbled

"_Like the time at the movies." _He thought

_Flashback_

_Gabriella was walking and tripped over her own feet,she lost her balance and closed her eyes preparing for the impact of the hard floor,instead she felt to hands,strong hands, grip her arms and bring her upright. _

"_wow there montez." he said _

_She felt a little woozy and thought she might fall again when she felt a hand on her lower back. She cringed as soon as he made contact, but then turned around and realized it was Troy and relief washed over her, slightly._

_End of Flashback_

"She cringed at my touch." he whispered.

" _The time at our first study session." _He thought

_Flashback _

"_Okay, when do I start?" she asked _

"_uh, right now." he said_

"_What? I don't have my book or anything." she said _

"_Chill out Montez, I have everything upstairs in my room." he said walking towards the stairs, gesturing for her to follow._

_  
She was frozen._

"_Gabriella, what's wrong?" he asked. _

_She shook her head and blinked a couple times "oh, uh can we not go up to your room, we can keep a better eye on them down here besides I don't want to invade your privacy or anything." she said._

"She afraid to be alone with me, she thinks I'll rape her like my brother." He said

"_what about that time in the cafeteria." _he thought

_Flashback_

"_Hey Gabs, you want to go to the cemetery with me after school?" he asked_

_She gave him a puzzled look " why?" she asked_

"_Well today's my brother's birthday, you remember Zac right?" he said_

_She nodded. "So will you go with me?" he asked_

"_I would love to Troy, but I...I have to take care of Stella today." she said quickly_

"_Oh ok." he said sadly._

_She got up and started walking towards the door. " where are you going?" he called after her. _

"_Library, I have to study." she said_

_END FLASHBACK_

"She doesn't want to remember it, she doesn't want anything to do with him, it's all too painful for her."he said

" I was so stupid." he said

He got up from his bed and kicked his desk, which made his lamp fall to the ground and smash into pieces.

" Crap!" he groaned before bending down and starting to pick up the shattered pieces of glass.

"Troy?" he heard his mom call from the bottom of the stairs

"is everything ok up there?" she asked, while walking up to her son's room.

"Troy, what happened ? What did you break?" she asked as she stepped into his room.

"Nothing, I just knocked over my lamp." he said

"be careful don't cut yourself." she said

He nodded.

"So did you fix everything with Gabriella, you know about why she called you Zac and stuff?" she asked

"I mean I can't understand why she would call you Zac-"

He glared at her "Don't play stupid!" he said

"What? Troy you don't talk to you mother that-"

"I can't understand why she would call you Zac." he mocked her

"That's bull, of course you understand. I have the same eyes as Zac, and I look like Zac." he said

"Why would she call me Zac? Because I was like his living ghost which haunted her dreams, Zac raped her and you knew it!" he said

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life, I thought it was some stupid secret so she told me but she told me so loud that the whole school heard, I made her feel like an idiot which is the worst thing I could've done to her." he said

"You knew all along so why couldn't you just tell me?" he asked

"Because it wasn't our place to tell you, we wanted Gabriella to tell you when she was ready." she said.

" yeah well she wasn't and I pushed her into it! Do you not have a heart? You watched me sit at the table being very sad and frustrated about her and mad at her for slapping me and you didn't say anything? What kind of parents are you?" he exclaimed.

"She was crying when she left, do you know what it's like to see someone you love suffer? it breaks my heart to see her like this after everything she's been through it doesn't seem right that she should endure anymore pain but she did and it's all my fault!" he said as tears fell down his cheeks.

His mother was surprised she wasn't used to seeing her son cry before, especially not about some girl.

"Troy, I do know what it's like to have a loved one suffer, when Zac crashed into a tree they brought him to the hospital and I got to see him, he was talking to me for a few seconds before he died, he wanted to stay here with us but the angels where calling him from heaven and he knew it was time, the last thing he said to me was ' mom, take care of Zac and Dylan and tell Gabi I'm sorry.'" said his mom while she cried

" yeah well , sorry doesn't cut it. Sorry doesn't help the fact that I screwed up my chances with the girl of my dreams. Sorry doesn't change the fact that Gabi got raped and that she's never going to be comfortable around guys ever again. I loved Zac I mean he was my brother, my own flesh and blood, but I'm partially glad he died because what if he didn't what would happen the next time he was alone with Gabs or any other girl? He could've killed her." he said

His mom nodded understandingly

" She's lucky she didn't get pregnant otherwise that would've ruined her life she would have to raise a child and go to school." he said then he realized what he said

"Wait she _wasn't_ pregnant right?" he asked

"Right," said his mom.

"All this time I hated her because I thought she was responsible for Zac's death but now I learned that everything happened because of him, if he didn't get drunk Gabi wouldn't of been raped and if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't have crashed into a tree, he would still be here with us." he said

"But Troy he was 17 kids make mistakes, his were deadly but he made a mistake." said his mom

"Yeah, so what, I'm 17 I don't drink, never have, I haven't raped anyone, I don't go to wild house parties because of that I don't want to do that. I love my brother and when I was younger I wanted to be just like him, cool, the guy who gets all the girls but now I don't want anything to do with him . I don't want to end up hurting someone as badly as he did, I would never forgive myself" he

confessed.

"But I'm glad everything that happened did because if it didn't I wouldn't have met a really great girl." he said, smiling.

"You really like Gabriella huh?" asked his mom.

"More then you know I've always liked her but learning this about her past and about all she's been through and the fact that she's been so strong through it all has made me realize something." he said

"What?" she asked eager to know

" I... I might love her." he said

"then what are you still doing here?" she asked his son

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Go get her!" she said before slapping him lightly on the butt.

He turned to look at his mom and glared at her playfully .

"Go,Gabriella's waiting." she said before ushering him out of his room and shoving him out the front door._  
_

**Okay what do you think? I thought the ending was pretty good. I still need ideas on a Romantic/Special way of having Troy apologize so if you have anymore ideas please tell me in your reviews ! There are about 2 more chapters left! R&R – Kiki xoxo :)**

**PS : KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae Sorry this chapter isn't like I said it would be, hope you still like it:)**


	11. Forgive and Forget ?

**This chapter is dedicated to Kae because without her this chapter would be really REALLY bad. Well hope ya like it!**

Troy ran to Gabriella's house. Troy was drenched from head to toe. Just moments after leaving his house, rain fell from the sky.

Troy started banging on the door. " Gabi, open up I need to talk to you!" he pleaded through the wooden door. "Gabs come on, please, I'm sorry let me make it up to you!" he begged, still banging on the door."Gabriella,come on I'm soaking wet. I'm begging and I might start crying again, please open the door!" he said once more, pressing his ear to the door to hear if there was any movement inside.

Gabriella opened the door so quickly Troy didn't have a chance to get off the door so he fell in the middle of the doorway.

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't tell me you've suddenly 'fallen' for me." she said referring to the fact that he had just fallen on the floor; in her doorway.

"No, I mean yes, I have fallen for you but that's not what I came here to tell you." he said standing up.

Gabriella examined Troy. His t-shirt stuck to his skin showing off his tight abs and muscular arms ; his jeans stiffened from the rain.

"Gabriella , I'm really sorry" Troy said, sincerity evident in his voice, "I really am, I was just mad and disappointed because you wouldn't tell me your secret."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it Troy," she replied bitterly, " I've been through to much."

"Please, give me another chance , please!" Troy begged. He literally got on his knees and begged.

"Why should I forgive you Troy?" she asked.

"Because you can't give up on us!" he proclaimed.

"Us?" she looked shocked " There is no 'us.' There never was." she said, trying to convince herself as well as Troy.

"What about everything we've been through." Troy reasoned as he stood up, "You can't just forget it."

"There's nothing to remember and there's nothing to forget either," she said, "There are _no _memories, Troy!"

"Yes there are! We've learned a lot about each other over these past few weeks. I learned that everything that happened was my brother's fault. For years I have been blaming the wrong person." Troy replied, his voice thundering,"I've been blaming you, I thought you were the cause of my brother's death. I learned that you were raped. I was just in a fight with my mom, she told me that she was with him when he died and that the last thing he said was 'Mom, take care of Dylan and Troy and tell Gabi I'm sorry!'"

Gabriella didn't speak so he continued talking.

"I told my mom that saying sorry wasn't good enough because it will never take away your memories of what happened that night. It wont help that you may never be comfortable around guys. Sorry doesn't help that he's dead and I'll never see him again. It also doesn't help you forget all the pain he's caused you. I know why you flinch at my touch, why you don't want to be alone with me and why you didn't want to come with me to his grave. I truly understand and respect that it's all too painful for you, I get it." he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She looked away. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," Gabriella started walking away, "You know where the door is."

Troy ran and grabbed her arm so she couldn't walk any further.

"No Gabriella if you're not going to talk about it now...when are you?"

"Never!" she bellowed at his face and attempted to break free from his grip.

"Gabriella you can't keep this bottled up inside. Face it, you need to say _something_." he said still holding on to her arm.

"Fine, you want to talk?" Gabriella yanked herself away from him and looked at him with anger smothered across her face."What about trust? What ever happened to it?"

"I trusted you! I never would of given you a chance but I convinced myself that you were different from your brother so I gave you a chance I _trusted_ you! I trusted you with my life... even with my heart! And how do you repay me? You blow it up in my face!" she screamed at him.

"You know I never wanted to hurt you." Troy said.

"But you **did** anyway!" she spat, "I've been through so much. I can't keep getting hurt like this, Troy."

"What about _me?_" He was becoming more and more frustrated.

Gabriella looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"You don't think I got hurt too? I just found out that my brother raped you! My brother, my own flesh and blood! Don't you think it makes me feel bad enough that he's part of my family and that he did awful things to you? News flash Gabs, your not the only one with problems and some people are much worse then you, so don't act like you're the only one who needs to worry about anything!" he screamed,"What am I supposed to do?"

His expression seemed to soften.

"What can I do to make you forgive me? I want to have some part in your life whether it's your friend or an acquaintance. But how can I if your not willing to trust me again? You've been hurt. I've been hurt. We've both been hurt, Gabriella, but we can deal with it..._together_." Troy said with hope in his eyes.

"Why do you care? Why do you insist in being in my life?" she questioned.

"Because I love you!" he yelled with all the courage he could muster.

Gabriella had a shocked expression on her face. "Y-You do?"

"Yes, I do," he sighed, "I've loved you forever! I've loved you since I first set my eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When Zac started going out with you I didn't talk to him for a month because I was so jealous. I was so angry at Zac because he got you and...he didn't deserve you. You were too good for him. I'm mad he didn't shower you with gifts and spoil you rotten like you should be." Troy said .

"You were really that jealous?" Gabriella asked, widening her eyes with shock.

"Yes, I mean I acted horribly toward you because I thought you killed him, but I had to resist the urge to just walk up to you and kiss you or comfort you when you're sad. I hate seeing you that way, it breaks my heart. I'd feel sick to my stomach."

Gabriella smiled.

"I love when you are happy. Nothing...nothing can make me feel more content." Troy beamed back at her.

The tears that were coming began to streak down her cheek and for the first time in a _long _time she could say that they were tears of joy, not sorrow.

"Gabs." he said while looking at her wipe her tears away.

She looked up at him. " I really am sorry, you know that right?" he asked

She nodded. "Please forgive me." he said

She took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh then nodded. " I forgive you Troy, but you have to earn my trust back." she said

Troy smiled at her before kissing her cheek.

**Ok, how was it? I thought it was good. Not that my opinion really matters! lol! R&R - Kiki xoxo :)**

**P.S. - HSM2 comes out tonight:) **


	12. Letting him go

**Hey! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!Some of you were wondering and yes I did intentionally quote part of the song "Gotta Go My Own Way" from HSM2. Speaking of HSM2, for those of you who saw it, what did you think? For those of you who have to wait a little longer before you get to see it, it's definitely worth the wait!**

**PS- I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! YAY! Enjoy!**

Gabriella walked into school the next morning and was greeted by people giving her sympathetic smiles , some pointing and whispering. That's when she remembered, they _all_ knew.

She didn't like all the new attention especially since it was for a bad thing. Gabriella shook off their looks and walked to her locker; her head held high.

She grabbed the books she needed for her next class and walked down the hall towards her homeroom. She was about to enter the room when she noticed people weren't staring at her anymore. Their attention was diverted by something, or rather _someone_ else.

She followed their gazes and found that they led to a shaggy haired blue-eyed boy. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She looked back at the other kids and noticed they were glaring daggers into Troy's back and if looks could kill well, he would be dead.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. The crowd stood starring , not sure who to look at or what was going on. I wouldn't blame them for being confused, after all the last they saw about the pair was a big fight between them and it looked like what Troy did was unforgivable, apparently they were wrong.

Much to Troy and Gabriella's relief the warning bell rang and kids scattered, running to their lockers or to their classes.

" I thought they would never leave." she said

Troy laughed " Yeah, they were staring for quite a while, but why were they glaring at me?" he asked

"They're probably mad at you because of what Zac did to me." she replied as if it was an obvious answer.

Then he remembered that everyone was there when they had the argument and everyone knew about Zac and Gabi.

"Oh, maybe." he said as he slung his arm over her shoulder and walked into homeroom with her by his side.

The class went by boring as usual. Mrs.Darbus droned on about how the theater was very un-appreciated and how it was cleansing to the soul and what ever else she usually says.

Troy would pretend to be sleeping and then every so often he would suddenly jerk awake and say " What'd I miss?"

Gabriella tried not to laugh for fear of getting detention.

After what seemed like hours the bell finally rang signaling the end of class. The kids couldn't be more eager to leave as they practically stormed out the door like in a mini stampede.

Gabriella walked to her locker and shoved her books in. She felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly turned around.

"Good day my fare lady, my I escort you and your extravagant beauty to lunch?" he asked sticking his arm out for her.

She giggled " Why thank you kind sir." she said and linked arms with him before walking off in the direction of the cafeteria.

" So Troy?" she asked as she pushed her food from side to side with her fork.

"mmhm." he replied while he chewed his food.

"Would you mind driving me somewhere after school?" she asked innocently

"Not at all, where would you be going?" he asked as he opened his pudding cup and shoved a spoonful in his mouth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and laughed lightly before answering " The cemetery."

His eyebrows rose in confusion.

"I need to visit Zac." she answered simply.

He nodded his head as if he understood but when he realized he couldn't think of any good reason why she would visit his grave he asked " Why?"

She sighed softly " I thought about what you said about how I may never be comfortable around guys and how I may never get over what he did but I figured I have to at least forgive him for what he did and maybe that'll help me get over it." she said

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand softly. She glanced at him warmly and their eyes locked together.

He loved how her chocolate brown orbs seemed to just melt into his ocean blue ones like well, chocolate.

They both subconsciously leaned in until their lips met. Fireworks erupted in their mouths and both enjoyed it until Gabriella fully realized what was happening.

He felt her vibrating next to him, he thought she was laughing so he continued, stopping seconds later when he felt something wet hit his jaw.

He pulled away from her and took a good look, she wasn't laughing she was crying, actually sobbing hysterically was putting it very mildly.

"Gabriella, it's ok." he said. He tried giving her a hug but she just pushed him away before sobbing into her hands.

The other kids stopped their chatting and stared at the spectacle in front of them. Troy noticed this and his face burned with both anger and embarrassment.

"Get lost! Move it there's nothing to see here." he shouted at them while shooing away them with his hands.

Some people walked out of the cafeteria while others just went back to chatting with their friends.

Troy handed her a napkin as she wiped her tears.

"Ahhh!" she exclaimed and her back became tense as he touched her back. He began to rub her back and noticed that she was relaxing a little bit.

"Shhh. It's okay Gabi it's just me, Troy." he whispered softly in her ear.

"B-but Z-zac." she said breathlessly

"Zac is gone, he's dead and he's never coming back. Never to hurt you again." he said softly

She was hiccuping slightly. Troy took a chance and removed her hands away from her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was pink and she kept sniffling.

He looked at her and put a look of disgust on his face.

She noticed this and asked " What?"

"Wow, what happened! You were so pretty but now you look really bad! No wonder girls wear make-up." he said jokingly

She smiled slightly "Ha Ha!very funny!" she said sarcastically

"Ooh look there's your smile!" he said " Show me your pearly whites."

She laughed slightly

"Ooh look now your laughing." he said as he tried to cheer her up.

She giggled and he noticed the twinkle in her eyes was slowly returning.

He cleared his throat. " No, I was just kidding you really are beautiful." he said sincerely

Gabriella smiled and then sighed loudly. " I'm sorry Troy, I didn't mean to push you away it's just you remind me so much of Zac and I can't forget about what he did." she said softly

He chuckled slightly and Gabriella looked at him, a confused expression on her face.

"Gabriella, Gabriella , Gabriella. When will you learn, I'm okay and I'm not taken aback by what happened because it's your instinct, you've been hurt too much so I can't blame you for what you did." he said.

" But I'm proud of you because you're trying to get forget what he did. You're trying and that's all I ask of you." he said

"Yes, that's why you're driving me to the cemetery after school right?" she asked

"You would be correct." he said and took one of her hands and casually brought it to his lips as he kissed every one of her fingers gently. Gabriella giggled and blushed.

Troy smiled and stood up then he tugged on her arm ushering her to stand up.

The walked down the halls in silence for a few minutes.

"So." he said

"So." she said copying him.

He cleared his throat "Gabriella, where do I stand in your life?" he asked

" Last night when I apologized to you I told you I loved you. I wasn't lying but I want to know how you feel about that. I want to know weather I should keep my hope up that you'll be with me or weather I should find another person." he said

"Well, if this is your weird way of asking me to be your girlfriend then yes I'll be your girlfriend and yes I'll go out with you." she said

He smiled " That's not what I was asking you I was just asking how you felt about me. I may love you but you know Sharpay's kinda cute." he said joking.

She blushed. " Um..."

"I was just kidding " he said " I'm thrilled you'll be my girlfriend."

She smacked him in the arm playfully " Don't do that to me!" she said

Troy laughed and intertwined his fingers with her and snaked his arm around her waist.

She gasp because she wasn't expecting it.

"Sorry." he said

"Yes and another thing, We have to take it slow." she said

He nodded " We're taking it slow."

**AFTER SCHOOL **

Troy pulled up the the cemetery.

" Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" asked Troy one more time as she stepped out of the car.

"I'm sure, this is something I have to do by myself." she said

"But if I don't come back in 20 minutes well, you know where his grave is." she said and he nodded

"Bennit, Berts, ah ha Bolton!" she murmured to herself as she found his grave.

_Zachary David Bolton_

_Born: October 18 , 1987 _

_Died : August 17, 2004_

_A great son._

_A great brother._

_A great friend._

She keeled down in front of the grave and traced her fingers along his name.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered all the memories she had with him, good and bad. But mostly good, there weren't many bad one's except for that one night.

"Hey Zac, I'm sorry I didn't go to your funeral. I was scared after what happened to me. But I want you to know that I love you and I always will. You were a great person an even better boyfriend but that one night is something I can't forget, at least not yet. You hurt me. You probably have no idea how much, but because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me. Because of you, I find it hard to love people, people like your brother Troy, who deserve to be loved. Because of you I'm always scared something will happen, I avoid parties, big crowds of people and for a while I even avoided guys. Do you know what it's like to kiss someone you like but to have it ruined because images of that horrible night flood your mind? I doubt it. Your dead, you have nothing to worry about. I will never fully recover from this, it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Then I feel guilty because I will always be scared of love and I wont be able to fully give myself to Troy or any guy I date in the future. You don't know how many times I cried myself to sleep wishing that it had never happened. You don't know how many times I had to watch my dad cry because I would push him away every time he wanted to hug me just because I was scared of him. If you saw me now you wouldn't recognize me. I'm not the old care free Gabriella you knew 3 years ago I'm tougher I stay isolated from people. I cringe at a guys touch and have horrible memories. But then when I have a happy memory of you I feel guilt wash over me because I thought I wasn't being faithful to you. But now I'm with Troy and it scares me just as much. He's an exact replica of you and I'm scared he'll do the same thing to me. He promised he wouldn't hurt me but then again you did too and look what happened. What were you thinking? Drinking? You were under age! DAMN YOU ZAC! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! You left me and look at me I'm a mess. But from this point I'm forgetting everything that happened I forgive you because I realized that if I don't I will never move on and because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the girl I am today ; the girl Troy's in love with. You will always have a special place in my heart because you were my first true love and I will never forget you , just everything you did. Good bye Zac." she said .

Tears ran down her cheeks as she pressed her lips to the cold hard stone and sat there sobbing for a few more minutes.

"Gabriella?" she heard him say.

He ran to her " Gabriella it's okay you're going to be fine."

"I did it Troy." she said

"Did what?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I forgave him and I let him go." she said as a small smiled appeared on her lips.

Troy didn't know what to say he was so proud of her, she was taking all of this so well and she was strong. She was a fighter. He looked down at her a kissed her on the forehead. He helped her stand up and dust her pants off before walking back to the car their hands linked together.

**Hey! What did you think? The beginning was sweet and the ending was kinda sad! This chapter was kinda long so I hope it didn't drag on or was too boring. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will have but probably around 1 or 2 more! I need ideas for the ending do if you have any feel free to tell me. R&R – Kiki xoxo :) **


	13. Younger Siblings Are Sometimes Wiser

**Hey guys! I don't really know what to say except that sadly this story has come to an end. This is the last chapter and I'm sorry but I will probably not be writing a sequel. ... Enjoy!**

The foursome walked around the park. It was about 10:30 so it was pretty dark. They walked around enjoying the silence each one lost in their own thoughts.

Stella and Dylan wandered off hands linked together while Troy and Gabriella walked over to a bench and sat down.

They both sat there thinking. Troy looked at the girl beside him, strands of her hair blowing in the wind, and smiled. He slung his arm over her shoulder and twisted a lock of her hair around his index finger as he thought.

She didn't cringe as much, she's not as jumpy, she's more comfortable around him then she was a couple weeks ago. He had torn down a lot of the barriers she had built up. He hardly ever saw that look of fear in her eyes any more like he used to when he would touch her or get close to her.

He looked at her, her eyes trained on the stars up above.

Gabriella caught him looking at her and smiled.

She had grown so familiar to his touch, that warm tingly feeling she got when she was near him, she loved it he was so gentle and kind. He almost made her forget about the memories that had scarred her mind . It was as if he had washed away all the wounds and heart ache.

" Look at us, a couple months ago we would've killed each other being this close but now it's like the best feeling ever to have you right here, next to me." she said and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm glad I forced you into being my tutor otherwise I wouldn't have my own personal geek to do my work for me." he said playfully.

Gabriella glared at him and smacked him on the arm.

Troy rolled his eyes and chuckled. Once he stopped laughing he looked at her again only to see that her attention was directed to the stars.

"You really like looking at them huh?"

"Yeah, I always thought that everyone that died and went to heaven was reincarnated into a star, that's why there's so many of them 'cause there were so many good people on earth." she said

Troy nodded " what about the bad people , the ones that go to hell?" he asked

He noticed her face darken.

"The bad people those are the people who have stolen, killed, harmed others, ...raped." she said , the last word barley above a whisper but Troy had heard her.

"They are reincarnated into coal , that's why there's a lot of it because there were and still are so many bad people in this world." she said

Troy nodded again.

"What about my brother?" he asked " Is he up in heaven with the stars on in hell with all that burning coal?""

A soft smile spread on her face.

"Neither." she said her face slowly returning back to normal.

Troy cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Her smile became bigger. " He's in my heart, he will **always** have a special place in my heart." she said pointing to her chest.

He looked at her lovingly and kissed her check then gave her a gentle squeeze.

She smiled and let out a loud sigh while staring at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he drummed his fingers on her shoulder.

"Do you remember a couple months ago when we hated each other?" she asked

He chuckled before answering. " Yeah, I kept pestering my brother about why he was dating the class nerd." he said

"Yeah and I kept asking my sister why she was dating a Bolton I thought Dylan was going to screw her over like Zac did to me." she confessed.

"Yeah well, you had a good reason to believe that considering me, Zac, and Dylan _are_ related ." he said breathlessly.

"I was telling her that Dylan was only using her to stay on the team and that he was going to break her heart." she said

"Yeah and I kept telling Dylan that she was going to ruin his reputation." he said

"And you know what he said to me?" he asked

Gabriella shook her head " What?"

"He told me I was wrong and that my reputation wasn't the most important thing in the world. When did my little bro become so smart?" he said

"Hmmm... I'd say he got that way from dating my sister I mean she _is_ the brains of the relationship." Gabriella said smugly.

" Yeah." he said then realized that she was calling her brother stupid. "Hey!"

"Well you know it's true." she answered matter-of-factly

"Yeah I know, but still." he said while he ran a hand through his shaggy locks.

"Yeah and my sister surprised me, the night we fought about it she said that Dylan was different from Zac, different from you" she said , whispering the last part.

She then cleared her throat and continued. " But, I wouldn't believe her until now" she said

"In fact if a few months ago you would have told me I'd be dating Troy Bolton brother of Zac Bolton, I would've laughed really hard and then given you a ride to the mental hospital." she said

He chuckled at her mentioning a mental hospital.

"Yeah, but aren't you glad you took the time to figure out that I was different from my brother?" he asked his face turning serious. His last couple of words drowning out into a mere whisper.

"Definitely." she said soft enough that Troy barley heard.

They looked at each other they were sitting so close to one another that if one would move slightly their lips would touch.

They kept looking into each other's eyes. Troy exhaled when Gabriella inhaled. They both knew what was coming neither one sure who should lean in first.

Gabriella's breath was caught in her throat; unable to move, she was too mesmerized in his eyes as he was in hers. It was as if she was drowning in them.

Gabriella then broke out of the trance but kept looking into his eyes. She shot him pleading looks as if to say ' you go first'

Troy read her expression and gave a small smile before doing exactly what he was told.

Lips pressed together and a fiery explosion erupted in both their mouths. This time neither of them pulled away, both enjoying what was happening. Her hands ran through his hair and his arms were tightly wound around her petite waist.

Gabriella wasn't scared, she didn't flinch ; nothing. And for once since that night all thoughts of Zac had escaped her mind and the only person she was thinking about was Troy.

They broke apart a few minutes later when the need for air was intolerable. They both smiled to each other. Troy chuckled softly as she tickled the hairs on the back of his neck.

Gabriella bit her lip. "I'm glad your different from your brother." she said

Troy nodded and smiled softly as if to say ' me too'

" Who would've thought our younger siblings would be so wise?" he asked

She looked into his eyes. They were pleading for more. She laughed inwardly.

"Yeah, to my amazement, younger siblings are sometimes wiser." she whispered before closing the gap between them and giving him what he was begging for.

They broke apart again a few minutes later. Troy licked his lips which tasted like strawberry and coconut. Her favorite lip gloss.

"Mmm." he mumbled as he licked his lips once more. " Yep, younger siblings are **definitely **sometimes wiser." he said agreeing with her before pressing his lips to hers once more.

Dylan and Stella were hiding behind a bush observing the young couple. Stella grinned and pointed before turning to Dylan and saying " I believe you owe me 40 bucks."

Dylan groaned before fishing into his pocket and pulling out two $5 , a $10, and a $20 and slapping them into her hand.

Stella took the money and began counting it making sure it was all there. Once she was sure he hadn't cheated her she whispered "Thanks Sis" and shoved the money into her pockets and pumpng her fists into the air while Dylan just smacked his forehead. Stella then took hold of Dylan's hands and pulled him towards her to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Aww There you go, it's over:( I hope you enjoyed it! I must say thank you to everyone who reviewed this story! You got me over 200 reviews!! YEAH! Um.. like I mention before I probably will not be writing a sequel but if you want one give me a good idea and maybe I will write one.**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! R&R – KIKI xoxo :)**

**Ps- I'm going to start working on my other stories now but I may not update them until the weekend because I start school on Wednesday :(**


	14. Sequel Info! Very important!

**Hey!! Ok I have a VERY important question to ask. Well I know I said I wouldn't write a sequel but me and my friend Raisa were talking and we came up with the idea for a sequel. SO I was wondering, How many of you guys think I should write a sequel?**

**It'll probably be called ' Revenge is bitter-sweet' or something along those lines. Um... yeah so tell me whatcha think!If I do decide to do the story the first chapter should be up by the end of the month so around Halloween or the beginning of November! **

**Much love!**

**Kiki xox :)**

**ps- here's the summary:**

**Sam was best friends with Zac,Who is now deceased. He's still ticked about his death. What happens when Sam goes to great lengths to get revenge? TxG DxS!**


	15. an about sequel! READ!

**Hey people! Just letting ya know that I posted the sequel to younger siblings are sometimes wiser. I posted it tonight so if u want to, go check it out!**

**Peace,**

**Kiki xoxo :)**

**ps- Happy Halloween!**


End file.
